Witch Twin
by Black Pearl1
Summary: They were two. Two with the power to save, or to destroy. As soon as they join the same force of good or evil, the prophecies will be fulfilled. But will the power inside of them manage to destroy them all.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: sorry people but the prologues kinda short. Please read and review ne wayz..~  
  
Witch Twin  
  
Prologue:  
  
She screamed and screamed and wouldn't stop until the nurse told her it was over. It was over. The nurse put the child into her arms. It was a girl and oh how sweet it looked. She knew people always said babies were cute but this one was just soo cute. She breathed a sigh of relief before the sickeningly painful cramps shook her again. What was happening? She'd just had the baby. She felt numb by the time the nurse put the second on into her arms. She passed out. 


	2. Chapter One

Witch Twin  
  
Chapter One - Leia I touched the red garnet necklace around my neck. I knew I shouldn't sleep with it on and that I'd probably wake up strangled to death because of it but somehow I always forget to take it off. My mother had given it to me. Right before she died. I looked quickly at my watch before heading downstairs. All the slaves had to be downstairs and working by half five. It was now quarter past. We were technically servants since we got paid and everything, but the point was we were servants unwillingly. In my book that makes us slaves. I scramble out of the wooden box I have to call a bed. I splash some cold water on my face and hurriedly put on my maids uniform. They love to pretend they treat their servants properly. I rush out of my stone cold closet type room in the dungeons that I share with another human girl called Sylvia. My mind is still focused on new plans to escape this demented prison like place. I wish I were an ordinary servant like Sylvia. By ordinary I mean oblivious. Oblivious and ignorant to the pain and hardship we were going through. Oblivious to anything apart from the mind control the vampires had put on her.  
As I set about my daily chores I realise that maybe unlike I had thought before, the vampires' mind control not working on me was more of a curse than a blessing. It's just lucky that they think I am under their control, because the stronger ones of us. the ones willing to resist the vampires openly either made a good snack, or are currently more controlled than any of us. The vampires using the blood bond to control them so awesomely that if given the choice they would surrender to the bliss of mind control in a shot.  
As I finished dusting the place over I retreat to the kitchen and the hustle and bustle, where most of the slaves are occupied at the moment. I see Sylvia and smile sadly at her as she hums contentedly as she works. One day, I vow, I will free us. One day. 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Could you please review this and tell me whether you think it's really a load of crap or I should continue updating. Thanks to Rheia for being the only *sigh* person to review. I know its short at the moment but I really only have a vague idea about what its about. Part two is just the girls view on what happened. Thank you and please remember to read and REVIEW. *****Ahem*** **I'll shut up now.

Witch Twin

Chapter Two – Damien

I rolled my eyes and completely tuned out as my father lectured me again about the various atrocities which would be carried out on me if I didn't 'start fulfilling my duties and taking care of my responsibilities'. I'm seventeen for goodness' sake, what duties am I supposed to be abusing? God! My head snapped up when he mentioned Camden Castle though. 

"What?" I said blankly.

My dad got up left the room. I knew he was in one of his phenomenal tempers but I really didn't give a damn at the moment. I had problems of my own. Jolita Halriqaya Jalakri for one.  

"We'll be going there this afternoon," my mother said wearily, probably wondering how she ended up with a son like me. "Please don't be late Damien. We're heading out at four," she said following my father out of the room. God, why were parents so pissy. And why the hell did I have to go to the Camden Castle for? To meet another one of my parents' dear supporters so I can listen to them licking my parents' asses. Or maybe it was another sickening dinner party thrown for my parents for leading the vampires to victory in the Millennium. I mean it's like a decade after – you would've thought the parties and celebrations would have thinned out by now.

            As soon as I left the drawing room and entered my wing of the house, I heard my private phone ring. I let the answer phone message play and then heard Jolita's voice chirping on the other end.

            "Oh my gosh D, how can you be out now. I heard that you're definitely coming to the Camden party, great! So you think it's a good idea, I do to. I thought I was gonna be bored outta my skull. Jasmine says she's gonna come. She can't wait to see you. And you know what…this parties a good chance for us to get to know each other er better," she giggled flirtatiously as if promising some action later. The only problem was – I didn't want any. I mean, Jolita's one of the most beautiful girls around, in her own slutty way, but for some reason women like her just didn't turn me on. And I didn't know why she was suddenly interested in me. I mean talk about overwhelming; the scent of her perfume is like permanently engraved in my nostrils. 

                                                ****

"Damien, my God how can you be late for you own betrothal," my mother said looking at me in that haughty manner that she did whenever something displeased her.

"What!!" I said my mouth gaping open.

"What dear, really," she sniffed. "Oh, your father must have forgotten to tell you. Just go along with it you can change your mind later if you want," she said as if it was nothing. A betrothal, what! I was confused.

"WHAT! I'm betrothed and I didn't even know it." I spluttered "Who to? Does _she_ know? What the fuck?" I exclaimed. Freaking hell, how did I get betrothed? 

"Oh please do not use that language at your party," she said.

"Mother, who am I betrothed to?" I said more calmly.

"Oh, hmm it's the Jalakri girl. Jolita Halriqaya Jalakri. Everyone thinks it's a perfect match," she said stroking the pearls around her neck. "Oh, and dear. Please don't make a scene. Your father will be most unhappy, and you wouldn't want to be cut off would you dear," she said in a non-threatening way but with the same message. I got betrothed to Jolita or I got disconnected from the family. Nice choice.

We arrived at 'my betrothal party' at quarter to five. Stylishly late as usual. People came over to greet me and I found it hard to be polite and stop cursing under my breath. All these people knew about my betrothal before even I did. I saw Jolita sashaying through the crowd towards me. I quickly slipped into a nearby blood cubicle to avoid her. They were positioned around the room and contained a vermin just in case any one was hungry. They were quite popular at rich parties these days. I ignored the vermin girl sitting on the bench and waited until I thought Jolita had gone. Then I snuck out around the back and into the courtyards. I could see why people would think that Jolita and me were a perfect match. I mean she was the daughter of the most powerful family in the Nightworld, apart from my own of course. It's just; well I had this vague but apparently dense idea that people were supposed to be able to stand their fiancée. And there's nothing wrong with having a fiancée who's a good lay, but when your friends are all confirming that, its kind of humiliating. I sat on a bench and watched as what looked like a vermin servant girl scurried out of the party and headed down near the railroads with a grey shawl over her head. I didn't stop her but it would be funny to see how far she could reach without being turned into a quick meal. 

                                                ****

Chapter Two (Part Two) – Leia

I watched from, near the kitchens as the young man who was betrothed entered the ballroom between his mother and father. He was quite handsome. More than just the typical Nightworld good looks but… maybe it was just the fact that he looked arrogant and confident. I was always attracted to that sort of guy. Bad I know, but still. I gave an involuntary inward shiver as his gaze travelled over me for a second as he scanned the room. Probably looking for his betrothed. Lucky cow I thought. I watched him until I saw him entering a blood cubicle. Then I really shivered. I guess all vampires were the same, oh well. I turned back to Maggie one of the main cooks. I was supposed to be her assistant tonight.

"I think I'll go out and do some waitressing. I'll take them two," I nodded in the direction of a platter of sandwiches and little bottles of water. I avoided the little bottles with blood in them. Maggie hardly looked up as she worked. I quickly took them and slid out of the back door where I had hidden a grey coat and shawl and a black bag. I fitted what I could of the sandwiches on top off the food I'd already collected and then the water. I tried to comfort myself by telling myself that I wasn't abandoning the rest of them. The other slaves were ignorant, but happy. I had no right to stir them up. I pulled on the coat and shawl and put the rucksack on my back.

I was leaving.


End file.
